1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to contact lenses that contain a camera that images light reflected from the retina, including contact lenses that function as displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Technologies such as magnetometers and accelerometers form the common basis of modern navigation and tracking systems. However, these systems are prone to errors that make them less viable for use in eye tracking applications. For example, local magnetic materials, such as motor electromagnets and iron in building materials and rocks, can disrupt magnetometer measurements. Similarly, accelerometers can record drift errors that make long time accumulation of travel distance challenging.
Furthermore, most of these systems are fairly large. It can be challenging to reduce the size and power requirements of these systems to meet the requirements of certain eye-tracking or eye-based applications.